Combat Arms Wiki/CAWiki Timeline
The CAWiki Timeline Project is an attempt to keep track of the detailed history of our site and its Community. Foundation This area covers the creation of the CAWiki as well as the most of the events leading through 2009. Date Unknown (February 22, 2008?) - After hearing of a new, upcoming Korean FPS game that would soon come to North America, an unknown entity known as MCBGamerGuy creates the Combat Arms Wiki. He will vanish without making a single contribution to the site that he started. August 29, 2008 - Coraircate, commonly referred to as the true founder of our site, adopts the CAWiki. Along with Greennave and Momentum07, he will construct the foundations of the immense database we are today. November 6, 2008 - Momentum07 joins the site, and assists Corair in creating new templates. He is the second of the three original founders, and will be the last of them to leave (until Greennave briefly returned). December 27, 2008 - Negabandit86 joins the site. An steadfast and outspoken editor, he remains the oldest active user to this day. January 15, 2009 - Greennave joins the site, and assists both Corair and Momentum in creating new templates. He is the last of the three original founders, and has made the most recent return to the site out of the three. February 28, 2009 ''- The notorious Proske joins the site. He will cause a significant amount of mayhem later on... ''May 22, 2009 - WingZeroKai joins the site. He has proven to be a loyal asset and valued member of our Community ever since. His brother, TallgeeseIII will join a few months later. July 9, 2009 - The legendary SeaCrane descends amongst us during this time. He remains hidden in the shadows, biding his time... August 2, 2009 ''- A wild ZeroExalted appears! ''November 21, 2009 - Momentum, the last "surviving" founder, formally designates Zero to become the newest (and only) administrator in leave of his absence. By passing on the torch of leadership, he inadvertently ensured that the Wiki would survive to this day. October 4, 2009 - The extraordinary Soresumakashi lends his many years of Wiki-editing expertise to our fallen community. His knowledge and perserverance will help us through the tough times ahead. December 17, 2009 - Farvei, the CAWiki legend, joins the site. His innumerable skills will help the site become a force to be reckoned with. Summary of 2009 By the end of 2009, the CAWiki had established itself as a promising new community; now in the process of recovery... Highlights *During this time, many of the original templates are created or imported, including the now-defunct "Monaco-Sidebar". 2010 - The Second Generation This area covers the time where the CAWiki, now in ruins, has begun the process of stabilizing and rebuilding itself after the loss of its founders. February 14, 2010 - With the encouragement of both Kai and SC1, Zero becomes the newest (and once again, only) active Bureaucrat at the time. February 15, 2010 - H_Fern, a promising new editor and master coding expert crashes over to our Community with a long history of editing on other sites. February 17-18, 2010 - Zero appoints both Kai and SC1 as the first new Administrators of the "next" generation. At the same time, Soresu is also appointed as one of our first "Moderators" - an unofficial designation at the time. February 22, 2010'' -''' BlueChoco graces the Wiki with his presence during this time. At the behest of Fern, he quickly ascends through the ranks as a Moderator, eventual Admin, and our Community's first-ever "Monthly Columnist" - a job that others (and eventually SC1) would later pick up on. '''''March 30, 2010 - CC_FANG, the face of the CBL, joins the site. With her help, we soon allied ourselves to our first major affiliate. June 29, 2010 - Drkdragonz66 joins the site, bringing his knowledge and his amateur coding skills to the wiki. March 16 - June 18, 2010 - Farvei completely revamps the CAWiki, changing the way our site worked and adding/fixing a countless number of templates. With the help of Fern, he will also change the Wiki's look for the better, and starts by splitting the Home Page into individual sections; subdividing the title, header, and everything else. May 8, 2010 - TopsyKretts3 joins the site, and brings his...unusual knowledge of the Forums with him. September 4, 2010 ''- Fern and Topsy manage to convince the famous Klypto Kerrigan to join the site. Though he doesn't edit much, he will lend considerable technical advice to the Wiki in the months ahead. ''October 10, 2010 - The entire Wikia organization prepares to upgrade from the original "Monaco style", permanently altering the face of the Wiki system. Fern works hard to add a new background and accommodate our older templates into the new style. Summary of 2010 By the end of 2010, the CAWiki had fully recovered and was operating at maximum capacity. It had been a good year for our site with a lot of breakthroughs. Highlights *Specialists have been introduced. *The UI/HUD have been completely "destroyed". *Our first "WikiFest" had been conceived during this time. *Kalika moved over from the Vindictus Forums and became our greatest link to the Nexon empire. 2011 - A New Leaf By this time, the CAWiki had become the thriving community with the "latest and greatest information" on Combat Arms, and has remained so to this day. January 5, 2011 - To mark the new year, the Wiki is flooded with new editors; the steadfast Mclinsky among them. He will work hard to stabilize our Community through the rough times ahead. February 18, 2011 - Zero is approached by Kalika about an affiliation between the Combat Arms Wiki and Nexon. March 18, 2011 ''- Mclinsky, Lolhard, and Dynames002 become the first "wave" of official moderators. {C ''March 22, 2011 - Zero is inducted into the prestigious CA Hall of Fame on behalf of everyone and anyone who has positively contributed to the CAWiki. April, 1, 2011 ''- Cabbages from another dimension infiltrate the recesses of the Combat Arms Wiki. After a long, hard-fought struggle, many of the Administrators will succumb to the cabbage overlords (well, just Zero & SC1, who happened to be there at the time), and as part of their ruthless conquest, the Wikia was reshaped according to their strange, celestial customs. *The supposedly-brainwashed SeaCrane was crowned as "Master Cabbage". *TopsyKretts3 somehow survived the onslaught and fell back towards the Nexon Forums. Unfortunately for him... #...the situation wasn't looking any better within the Combat Arms community. The entire game had become a sick, twisted farm-based game... #...Klypto had been banned, and even the noble Kalika had been deposed of by the infamous StoneGold. *Quite some time later, on that very same day, Drk misadventures into the depths of the "Wombat Farms Wiki". He will attempt to restore order to the site by fending off Cabbage-SC1 and Cabbage-Zero, as well as banning the latter. #Unfortunately for him, Drk was eventually decimated by the Master Cabbage. Zero was duly un-banned and quickly re-unleashed havoc upon the site. #And as a result of his heroic attempt, Drk was fully demoted and banned for half-a-day. ''April 3-4, 2011'' - Eventually, the entire Wikia is dragged into a nation-wide editing feud, known as the "Great CAWiki Schism". We got better, though. '''May 9th, 2011 - TopsyKretts3 is promoted to the position of moderator. May 22, 2011 -''' Exactly two years after his first edit on this wiki, WingZeroKai officially becomes a bureaucrat. ''August 25, 2011 - The first part of the "Fusion Update" aims to change Combat Arms for the better. October 23, 2011 - ILYx3 joins the website. She, along with DynastyW, will eventually help organize every '''single' Wiki article on our site by organizing them by year, type, etc, according to their respective categories, which everyone else has failed to do in the past few years, for the most part. '''November 21, 2011' - EpaX makes his appearance. His Grammar-Nazi behaviour and his vast knowledge of Combat Arms will help the Wiki through rough times ahead. Summary of 2011 As the year came to a close, the CAWiki had become a powerful entity in the world of Combat Arms. We had also been through a lot of ordeals; some good, some bad---but as always, we continued to look towards the future. Highlights *CBL Affiliation. *Fusion comes and goes. 2012 - Gateway to Destiny As the Community interconnected and grew closer than ever before, they ended up making this year one of the CAWiki's best. It was a time filled with cooperation and all kinds of unexpected changes and events. January 5, 2012 - Just like in 2011, the CAWiki is flooded with new and upcoming editors. April 10th, 2012 - TopsyKretts3 become the official CAWiki Pollster. April 12, 2012 - At the behest of Fern (again), Lifted-Soul approaches our site in the hope of a TWH-CAWiki affiliation. He will succeed. April 13, 2012 - Kalika officially retires from her role has Combat Arms Community Manager. After a short fill-in by Hime, she will eventually be replaced by Khali. May 3-4, 2012 - Kai unexpectedly appoints a multitude of new moderators. This leads to some unresolved issues... July 13, 2012 - Due to the lack of active staff to take care of vandalism, Carmaste1 and ILYx3 were promoted as Moderators. DynastyW was promoted to Chat Moderator. August 29, 2012 - Kai, Fern, and Zero are approached by ColonelPanic with a new take on the Nexon-CAWiki affiliation; by offering to add a search bar to the official CA website that would lead straight to the CAWiki's vast reserve of information. September 5, 2012 - The CAWiki search bar becomes a reality, and the CAWiki is affirmed as the official go-to site for all things pertaining to Combat Arms. December 31, 2012 - Due to popular vote and a further lack of administrators/moderators, Dynasty & EpaX are promoted to Moderators. Summary of 2012 After a vibrant and active year, interest in the CAWiki began to wane. Many editors retired without warning----including several long-time administrators. Yet despite these setbacks, the Moderators carried on the work of their predecessors and worked around-the-clock to overhaul the site once again. The heavy undertaking of this project set the bar for future generations. Highlights *May 17, 2012 - Specialists are completely revamped (in design as well as statistics). *June 13, 2012 - Mercenaries are completely revamped *July 12, 2012 - Assassins are introduced, along with the first Bows and Vehicles. *September 19, 2012 - The Cosmetic Shop is introduced. 2013 - The Fiercest Adversities Heralded with a rough start, this year began with a lack of active authority around the site and increased agitation amongst the Moderators. Many editors would call for the appointment of new site administrators, and the ensuing struggle would create a power vacuum and cause many editors to leave unexpectedly. February 3, 2013 - EpaX is promoted to Chat Moderator. February 15th, 2013 - The Combat Arms Wiki adopts a new revised ruleset, written and proposed by TopsyKretts3. March 9th, 2013 - Due to popular vote, DynastyW is stripped of his site moderator abilities once again. March 18th, 2013 - Zero brings to attention a site that is eerily similar to our own. Further action pending... March 22nd, 2013 - TopsyKretts3 becomes our newest administrator. March 26th, 2013 - ILYx3 is promoted to Chat Moderator. April 1st, 2013 - Two years after a similar incident (involving cabbages) had taken place, the CAWiki Staff is ousted by a horde of manatees and locked in a freezer. TopsyKretts3 turned out to be a mole planted by the enemy from yonder ages past, as well as a double-agent for the Wombat clan of the Rainbow Mystery Wiki. The entire site is "renovated" and redesigned to fit their aquatic mammal needs. April 2nd, 2013 - The Manatee Overlords were quickly overthrown by TopsyKretts3, who has since consolidated all power into his own position. His first act as wiki Overlord is to bring back the previous administration. However, little did he realize that this meant he loses his powers and become a regular Admin again. Media Category:Site administration Category:Combat Arms Wiki Category:Site maintenance Category:Community